


Warbixin Hordhac

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali languaga only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Warbixin Hordhac

Jilbaha ached iyo jilbajooggii uu . Ku tukashada aanay weligoodba iyada suud xoog leh , weli halkan sheegtay in lagu khasbay inay ku noolaadaan soo baxay Hadaba this mummer ee ku hoos xuna ka Faith iyo maxkamadda . The dib u dhac aan dhammaadka lahayn in ay iyada maxkamad si tartiib ah ayaa loo wadidda Cersei maanta gadood ka waalli . Intee in leeg dheer waa sugo ? Markaasay waxay u keeneen news yar oo qaali ah iyada si , gaar ahaan hadda in gacanta lagu waday nin meyd ah . Cersei ogaa waa iyada baroortaan adeer Gacaliye , laakiin dhan ayay u arki karin , markii ay isaga sawirka ahayd fiiriyaan ee la xuso waxa uu ku siiyey , iyada oo markii uu diiday Handship ah . Wuxuu ogyahay na ku saabsan , iyada oo la sheegay in lahaa Jaime .Ma waxay sii daayo for Kevan ee aaska . Gaar , Cersei ahaa gaar ahaan u calool xumaaday , laakiin saftay ahaayeen wax kasta oo iyada hadda . Waxay Waa in muuqan keena , addeecaan , is hoosaysiin iyo Dhawrsoon . Maxaa ka fiican fursad ka badan aaska iyada adeer gacaliye ee ? Waxay is lahaa qirtay , cajoled iyo ficil ahaan nafteeda sujuudey ka hor Septon Sare iyo weli wuxuu Arliyo . Cersei kara aan la arki in dadweynaha ilaa iyada maxkamad ka dib , wuxuu ku dhawaaqey . In qalbigeeda , Cersei cabaadeen at caddaalad ah , laakiin waxay ka aqbalay inuu xukunka meekly . Muuqashada dhammaan ayuu ka sarreeyaa , iyada qudheedana xusuusiyey .

Nasiib darro , luminta iyada adeer u keenay iyada Number of Visitors si ficil ahaan eber . Markaasay waxay u keeneen Tommen iyada si markasta oo ay weyddiisatay , laakiin mid ka mid kale oo aad dhawrtid Red lahayn u rajeeyay in ay isu soo gudbey aynu by ururka . The la naco oo Mace Tyrell ahayd bal haatan gacantaada . Wuxuu booqday Cersei wax yar ka dib geerida Kevan ee ku jebiso news iyo ayidsan shuruudaha guriga iyada xiro , laakiin in uu ahaa oo dhan . Oo keliya lahaa ay lahayd waxay ahaayeen addoommadiisii waxay kuwaas oo la qalay, nuujiyo iyo maalin kasta maydheenna . Marna Waxay ahayd oo keliya , laakiin waxay marna dareemay lahaa more keli ku nolosheeda .

Silently , Cersei baryay Aabbaha ah ee cadaaladda iyo si Smith for xoogga in laga adkaado oo cadaawayaashiinna iyada . Waxay ahayd gool cideed Selac , iyada qudheedana xusuusiyey . Waxay ka dhigi lahaa kuwii ceebaysay iyo curyaamiyey iyada way gariireen, in wejiga iyada cadho . Haddii ay sidaa ku heli karto out of this wuxa uu qafis ku sharraxnaan jirtay !

Waxaa jiray caadi ah in waddada . Cersei jebiyey off from salaadda iyada oo kor u kacday in ay cagaheeda . Septa iyada u xanaaq ku xigsadey iyada ag . Dhinaca kale ee albaabka , Cersei maqli karin labo ka mid ah hooseeyo , codad ku adkaysanayaan in . Yaa waxaana suurto gal noqon kara oo dhanka kale ah ?

Albaabka u furay . Shoog The Cersei dareemay sida iyada booqde Ra'iisul albaab Aftahan ahaa . Waxa uu ahaa Jaime . Wakhtiga oo dhan ka Taas ka dib , iyada u gaar ah oo macaan , libaax dahabka ay ku soo noqdeen iyada si . In kasta oo ereyadeeda ay u Kevan , nus Cersei ku rumaystay isaga ayaa mar kale sheegtay in marnaba dhigay lahaa indhahaaga . Kolkaasuu wax fiiriyey ka weyn ayay u soo xusuustay , oo leh cawl badan oo gadhka iyo at dhafoorradiisa . Waxaa jiray nabar cusub fooddiisa . Wuxuu qabtay dhar midabkiisu casaan maanta gadood ka , sida horjeeda caddaan ah ee Kingsguard ah . Weli , walaalihiis isaga ka dhax markii uu ku amray inay tagaan .

Sida Cersei isaga ku cabbi jirnay , oo qayb iyada ka rabeen in ay anaan isu isaga at , baahida loo qabo in la ogaado meesha uu ku Tantholdt markii ay isaga loo baahan yahay . Laakiin , wax ka badan wax kasta oo kale , iyada oo keliya rabaan in ay ahaadaan gacmihiisa ku mar . Janno ka , iyada oo qaaday talaabo isaga xagga , ka dibna ku dhegtay . Septa The weli taagan yahay ee soo socda , iyada oo si . Waxay aha hab siin kara Jaime leh septa in iyadaana u iyada daawashada dhaqaaqo kasta . Waxaa bur burinayso wax walba iyadu shaqeeyay lahaa si adag u dhiska . Cersei dib la dedejiyo oo waxbarasho Tilmaamo iyada .

"Waa cajiib in la arko aad ayaa ku soo noqday King ee soo caga , Rabbi Taliyaha , " ayay si rasmi ah u sheegay in .

Jaime iska indho iyada oo go'an septa waaqaca dhabta ah kula ku dheygagid ah baraf ah . " Na daa . "

" Laakiin ... laakiin waa Rabbiga , Taliyaha , iyada oo Grace ma sheegan karaa inuu keligiis hadhay , " septa ee stammered . Gabadhii karin jirtay in ka badan sagaal iyo toban , Cersei kulligoodna qalbiyadooda . Tahay lahaa iyada ku jirtay amarada nolosheeda oo dhan . La yaab ma laha iyadu ka argagaxay ku dhawaad baxay gocoroo iyada , ula nin sida keeno sida Jaime bubadhacday at . Cersei nafteeda loo oggol yahay smile yar . " By ama - si ah oo Septon Sare . "

" Sida aad arki karto , " Jaime ku jawaabay , " bay Nimco Dhawa oo keliya waxay noqon doontaa . Waxaan jeclaan lahaa erayada leh walaashay . "

" Sida aad rabto , Rabbi Taliyaha . " Septa Xeef iyada madaxa meekly iyo dhaqsatay, soo baxay .

Sida ugu dhakhsaha badan albaabka xiran yihiin , Cersei soo orday oo intuu . Waxay ku tuureen gacmaheedana way isaga ku wareegsan iyo Masaarida isaga dhagan . Guuray , Jaime marin korka dhabarka oo gacanta ku wanaagsan leh , laakiin haddii kale oo weli ay wali . Wax nagged at maskaxdeeda , laakiin waxay u qariso, iyada kaga soo daateen dhunkasho on wejigiisii oo . In arrinta All ahaa in Jaime here ahaa oo uu ka dhigi doono wax kasta oo dhan waxay xaq u . Waxa uu ordo lahaa iyada oo Mace Tyrell iyo Septon Sare iyo qof kasta oo kale oo iyada dulmiyey . Oo waxay u talin lahaa boqorada Todoba sida ay ahaayeen had iyo jeer loogu tala galay in , wada .

Cersei ee riyada ahaa daal iyo markii Jaime riixay iyada oo leh uu kurtin iska . Waxa uu ahaa xusuusin ah in uu dib dambe oo dhan waxay ahayd - in uu dib dambe ahayd libaaxa aan la jabin karin ee ay dhalinyarada - iyo waxa iyada ka fallaagoobeen oo .

" Ha iga Taabanina in , " ayay tiri kuheeysa .

" Sida aad la dhihi , walaashay macaan . Baan ka keeni doonna, Lancel ama mid ka mid ah Kettleblacks si ay kuu ku mintidaan in boqor ?"

Cersei ee dharbaaxay kallifay qolladdii . Jaime waxba yiri , inta badan si Cersei ee cadhadaydii .

" Xaggee ayaad , Jaime ? Maxaa kugu dhacay ?" iyada oo ku qayliyeen . "Waxaan aad loo baahan yahay . " Cersei ahaa u cadhaysan in ay ma u furan gadaashiisa Jaime aragto albaabka .

" Waxaad mooddaa inay si sameeyeen si fiican ii la'aan , walaashay macaan . "

" The Jaime waxaan ogaa marna i xoorin lahaa inaad cadaawayaashayda ii ! Ma yeeshee jiridda iyo in sidoo kale inaad ka soo jeesataan galay fuley ah oo curyaan ahaa ?"

" Ser Jaime ma aha fuley ah , " ayuu yiri codka jebis ah si xoog ah .

Indhaha Cersei dhacay on cusub ee . Cersei oo iyada mar la arkay oo keliya , laakiin in ka badan oo ku filan ahaa . Soo socda si Jaime Standing iyada madaxa qaban sare ahaa Brienne of Tarth . Waxay ahayd foolxun badan Cersei xusuustay . Waxaa u muuqday in uu qof ama wax qabsannay qaniinyo soo baxay iyada dhabanka . Her tiradaasi manish grotesque ahaa ku jirayna sirwaallo , funaanad iyo jerkin maqaar . Her muujinta kala iibsashada kali ah eegay Cersei kula dar ah ee cajiib , cadho iyo dhawaqoodu dhegaha . Cersei qososhay .

" Ma in sidaas , makaa dhigay , " Cersei ku tufay, oo leh mariidka . " Markaas Maxaad halkan u joogtaa ? Ma waxaad u timid inaad iga difaacayay sharaf aan kuu sheegi karaa , noole , ayuu aan waxba qabin in ay difaacaan . "

Jaime ee daanka wxaba cadhada iska cad oo intuu wejiga . Jaime sara kiciyey, wuuna Feedhay jajab iyo labaad , Cersei u maleeyey inuu iyada ku dhufan laga yaabaa . Brienne waxaa sidoo kale arkay , iyo Ra'iisul u dhexeeya mataano ah . Si tartiib ah , gabadh of Tarth iyada gacmaha waaweyn yeellay Jaime ee .  
"Waa of dhib ma leh , Jaime , " Brienne oo aayar u sheegay . " Waxay yeeleen inaan waxyeello ku dhicin . "  
Cersei ma hubin waxa more xumayday iyada , daawashada Brienne raaxada Jaime ama xaqiijinta in Jaime ahaa xumaanin wakiil Xayawaankii ee .  
" Waxay Waa in aan ka hadlay ay aad u habka ah in , " Jaime gunuunaceen .  
" Mana aad si , " jawaabay Brienne . Cersei ma caawin karto laakiin aragto kalgacayl leh ee ay la hadleen midba midka kale . Dhaqsiba , Cersei xaqiiqsadeen iyada oo ahaa eegaya qariib ah . Wuxuu u ekaa Jaime , hadlay sida Jaime , laakiinse ma uu ahaa iyada Jaime .

No , iyada Jaime ahaa baxeen iyo hadda Cersei maanta gadood ka si fiican oo run ahaantii waxay ahayd oo keliya .


End file.
